


Tritt ein

by A7064



Series: Düstere Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A7064/pseuds/A7064
Summary: Songfic zum Lied von Saltatio Mortis: Antonin Dolohov macht Hermine Granger ein Angebot. Sie muss nur ihre Neugier im Zaum halten... [Warnung: Gewalt]
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Hermione Granger
Series: Düstere Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065107
Kudos: 1





	Tritt ein

**Songfic: „Tritt ein" von Saltatio Mortis**

„Schnell, Hermine, schnell!", rief Madam Rosmerta und scheuchte sie in den Hinterraum des Gasthauses ‚Drei Besen'. „Nimm die Leiter zum Dachboden! Beeile dich, bevor sie kommen."

Hermine schaffte er gerade noch rechtzeitig, die letzten Sprossen hochzuflitzen, bevor sie hörte, wie im Schankraum die Eingangstür aufgeschlagen wurde. Dumpfe Schritte tönten über das alte Holz.

„Rosmerta!" Das Poltern hielt nicht inne, während die dunkle, raue Stimme zu ihr hochkroch. Eine Stimme, die Hermine bekannt war. Sie jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken. Angst lähmte ihre Knochen. Sie schlich hinter zwei große Vorratskisten und betete, dass sie nicht entdeckt werden würde.

„Mr. Dolohov!"

„Fresse halten oder ich widme mich dir! Du kennst die Strafe für das Verstecken von Schlammblütern!" Der russische Akzent, schwer wie Blei, triefte aus jedem seiner Worte. Er hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr die Mühe machen müssen, sich anzupassen … oder verständlich zu sprechen. Nun, wo Voldemort gesiegt hatte, Harry und Ron tot waren, war er immer im Recht und sie … war nur eine mickrige Made.

Sie hörte, wie er die Sprossen erklomm. Er wusste, dass sie dort oben war. Hastig suche sie nach einem besseren Versteck, nach einer leeren Kiste, der man ihrem Inhalt nicht auf den ersten Blick schon ansah, doch es war vergebens. Nirgends gab es eine Rückzugmöglichkeit. Sie musste kämpfen. Zitternd blickte sie auf ihren angeknacksten Zauberstab herab.

 _Ginny_! Sie hoffte, Ginny war in Sicherheit. Sie hatte diesen Treffpunkt vorgeschlagen.

„Komm raus, ich weiß, dass du dich hier versteckst", flüsterte Dolohov. „Beeile dich, wir haben nicht viel Zeit."

„ _Expelliarmus_!" Sie sprang hervor, nie würde sie sich ohne Widerstand ergeben. Durch ihren kaputten Zauberstab visierte der Fluch Dolohovs Knie an, obwohl sie eigentlich auf seinen Brustkorb gezielt hatte.

Dolohov lachte und parierte ihn ohne Schwierigkeiten. „Gib auf und hör' mir zu!" Ein weiterer Schwung seines Zauberstabs und er hielt ihren in der Hand. Er hatte nicht mal den Zauberspruch sagen müssen.

Ein angsterfülltes Wimmern entwich ihr, doch sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. _Keine Schwäche zeigen._

„Hör zu! Ich werde dir helfen – dich verstecken vor den Schergen des dunklen Lords. Alle suchen sie nach dir, niemand wird dich so nah vermuten! Du musst mir vertrauen -"

Von unten hörten sie, wie sich wieder Schritte näherten. Diesmal waren es mehrere. Wieder konnte sie lauschen, wie Madam Rosmerta versuchte, sie aufzuhalten, doch es war erfolglos.

„Die anderen sind gleich hier", warnte Dolohov sie eindringlich. „Sobald der Erste den Kopf durch die Luke steckt, bis du auf dich allein gestellt. Du kannst nicht disapparieren. Der einzige Weg führt an ihnen vorbei. Ich kann dich ungesehen herausführen und verstecken."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ginny! Was ist mit ihr? Habt ihr sie gefangen?", fragte sie atemlos.

„Was glaubst du, weshalb wir hier sind, _Zuk_?"

„Nein!"

„Sie hat dich verraten!"

„Nein! Nein! Nein!"

„ _Dolohov? Wo bist du?"_ , drang es von unten.

„Letzte Chance."

Hermines Knie schlotterten. „Was willst du dafür?"

„Eine Haushälterin. _Nur_ eine Haushälterin", sagte er hastig und überbrückte die letzte Distanz, als er sah, dass ihr Widerstand bröckelte. Triumphierend lächelte er und strich ihr über die Wange: „Alles wird gut, solang du dich an _meine_ Regeln hältst."

_o_

_Der Herr trat in ein Heim,_

_Wollte dort die Tochter freien._

_Der Pakt war schnell gemacht,_

_Das Töchterlein rasch fortgebracht._

_o_

_Sein Schloss, das war ihr Ziel,_

_Dort gab es der Kammern viel._

_Er gab ihr ein Gemach,_

_Schlüssel für die Burg und sprach:_

_o_

_Tritt ein, und sei bereit._

_Bleib hier, für alle Zeit._

_Sei frei, ich vertraue dir._

_Alles steht offen bis auf diese Tür._

_o_

Wieder und wieder las sie das Geschriebene. Es war ein Gedicht.

Dolohov war ein Dichter.

Sie wunderte sich, weshalb er es zerrissen und in den Müll geworfen hatte. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis sie die Fragmente hatte zusammensetzen können, so akribisch hatte er es zerstückelt. Warum hatte er es getan? Noch einmal wanderten ihre Augen über den Küchentisch. Sie sollte sich lieber an die Arbeit machen… Nicht vorzustellen, wie Dolohov reagierte, wenn sie sich bereits am ersten Tag nicht an ihre Abmachung hielt.

Sie begann einen großen Topf abzuwaschen. Das Wasser wärmte ihre eiskalten Finger. Sie schüttelte sich vor Kälte. Sie sah keine Heizung, hatte keinen Zauberstab mehr und Dolohov hatte ihr aufgetragen, das Haus nicht ohne ihn zu besichtigen. Daher wartete sie auf seine Rückkehr. Ihr Herz schlug schneller, als die Tür aufschwang und eine hochgewachsene Gestalt auf sie zukam.

Missbilligend runzelte Dolohov die Stirn, als er die Fetzen auf den Küchentisch erkannte. Er überflog die Zeilen. „Du musst lernen, deine Neugier im Zaum zu halten", sprach er, ohne sie anzusehen. „Oder es wird dir zum Verhängnis werden."

Sie nickte ergeben. Sollte er doch glauben, sie wäre ihm untertänig. Dann könnte sie sich in Ruhe nach Ginny's Verbleib umsehen.

Dolohov kam näher, viel zu nah und nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und zwang sie so, ihn anzusehen. „Du kannst dich hier frei bewegen. Ich vertraue dir. Aber wenn ich etwas sage, hast du dies umzusetzen."

Sie nickte. „Hast du hier eine Bibliothek? Dann werde ich dir nie auf die Nerven treten."

„Oh nein!" In seinen Augen lag ein biestiger Glanz. „Jede Tür steht dir offen, aber nicht diese. Dort gibt es auch nichts interessantes mehr. Ich habe sie _umfunktioniert_. Wehe, du wagst es, dorthin zu gehen!"

Hermine verzog das Gesicht zu einer Fratze und wollte zu Gegenworte ansetzen. Wenn es sein musste, würde sie ihn auch bitten. Er ächzte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie merkte, dass er dies nicht wegen ihr tat.

Sein Mal brannte.

„Der dunkle Lord ruft mich." Er ließ sie los und wandte sich augenblicklich zum Gehen um. „Denk' an meine Worte!" Mit einem dumpfen Knall fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

Nun schnell! Sie musste sich beeilen, dann lief sie auch nicht Gefahr, bemerkt zu werden. Dolohov hatte Banne um das Haus gelegt, die sie am Verlassen hinderten, doch nie, _niemals_ würde er sich selbst so rigeros einschränken. Die Option zur Flucht hielt man sich ständig offen und er hatte in zwei Kriegen gekämpft – sein Instinkt würde entsprechend groß sein. Wenn sie etwas Interessantes finden würde, dann dort, wo er sie nicht haben wollte.

Die schwere Tür zur Bibliothek war majestätisch. Hermine verfiel in Staunen. Doch da zog noch etwas Anderes, Kleineres ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. In die Tür direkt über den Griff hatte jemand – jemand? Dolohov! - kleine Lettern geritzt.

_o_

_Am Tag da ritt er aus,_

_Ließ sein Weib allein zuhause._

_Sie ging zur verbotenen Tür,_

_Nicht nachzusehen riet ihr Gespür._

_o_

_Doch da ein Schlüssel passt,_

_Und Neugier ist der Weiber Last._

_o_

Auch wenn ihr der Inhalt gar nicht gefiel und Dolohovs Warnung in ihren Kopf nachhallte, so gab sie sich doch einen Ruck. Wer würde schon etwas, das er verbergen wollte, frei zugänglich aufbewahren? Ein kurzer Blick konnte nicht schaden. Mit Kraft stieß sie die Tür auf und wappnete sich innerlich.

_o_

_Schloss auf und war erschreckt_

_Welch grausig Bild hat sie entdeckt._

_o_

Ihr Herz drohte zu zerbersten, als sie vorsichtig einen Fuß nach den anderen in den Raum hineinsetzte. Ihr Verstand brüllte ihr zu, umzudrehen oder wenigstens nicht hinzusehen, doch sie konnte nicht anders. Ihre Augen waren von dem Blutbad gefesselt. Sie rümpfte die Nase und würgte. Der Gestank … es war bestialisch. Sie ging weiter, weiter hinein und wankte bei jedem Schritt. Sie wollte das Alles nicht sehen, es nicht erblicken und sich später darin erinnern müssen, doch Hermine musste wissen, dass es keinen getroffen hatte, den sie kannte.

o

_Die Axt war scharf gewetzt,_

_Schon manches Weib von ihm zerfetzt._

_Gestank drang aus dem Raum,_

_Von ausgeträumten Lebenstraum._

_o_

Das Blut unter ihren Füßen ließ bei jedem ihrer Schritte einen schmatzenden Laut erklingen. Von der hohen Decke hingen Frauen, gefesselt und leblos. Ihre leeren Augen starrten sie an. Hermine weinte und schritt weiter hinein. Dort – eine Frau, ihr blaues Kleid und blondes Haar war blutverkrustet, hatte er in zwei geteilt. Bei der nächsten Leiche ragte aus dem verstummelten Hosenanzug der Ansatz des Halses. Kopf, Hände und Füße fehlten. Eine weitere hatte er entkleidet, bevor er sie fein säuberlich aufgeschnitten und ausgehöhlt hatte. Ihre alabasterfarbene Haut hing in Fetzen von ihren Seiten. Hermine ging in die Knie und übergab sich. Einmal. Zweimal. Dreimal. Keines der Gesichter hatte sie gekannt – glücklicherweise, schrecklicherweise – hatte sie sich längst nicht alle angesehen. Da waren noch mehr, viel mehr! Sie robbte weiter. Die bleichen Gesichter der Toten schienen ihr zu folgen. Schneller, schneller. Eine junge Frau, fast noch ein Mädchen war auf der Streckbank gestorben und einer anderen mit fülliger Figur hatte er alle Finger abgeschlagen, worauf sie verblutet war. Der nächsten fehlten die Augen und er hatte ihren Hals seziert, sodass sie auf die Luftröhre blicken musste.

Dort! Da waren Spuren. Schleifend. Kriechend vielleicht. Jemand hatte versucht, zu flüchten. Sie folgte den Abdrücken bis in die Ecke des Raumes und schrie. Das Mädchen, mit wallendem, fuchsrotem Haar, hatte es bis in die Ecke geschafft, bevor sie ihr Leben ausgehaucht hatte.

_o_

_Im Raum da hingen sie,_

_Aufgehängt wie Schlachthausvieh_

_Vor Schreck ihr Leib erstarrt,_

_Wie angewurzelt sie verharrt._

_o_

Sie musste fort. Sofort! Hermine rappelte sich auf, schwang sich auf die Füße und drohte vornüber zu kippen. Als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, rannte sie auf die majestätische Eichentür zu. Ihre Füße schmatzen, das Blut fraß sich in ihre Schuhe und Kleidung. Noch bevor sie die Tür gänzlich erreicht hatte, tönte ein Donnergrollen durch das Haus. Dolohov war zurückgekehrt. Hermine wollte umkehren, sich verstecken, doch es gab kein Entkommen in seinem eigenen Haus.

Bedrohlich baute er sich vor ihr auf. Der Blick aus seinen dunklen Augen bohrte sich in sie hinein. „Ich sagte dir, dass deine Neugier dir zum Verhängnis werden wird." Er packte ihren Hals und drückte zu. „Schade."

Wie wild schlugen ihre Hände umher. Ihre Fingernägel kratzen über seine Haut. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, sich gegen seinen eisernen Griff zu stemmen und zu entfliehen. Doch es war vergebens. Allmählich wich die Kraft aus ihren Gliedern. Die Lunge brannte wie Feuer, während ihr Blick mehr und mehr an Wut verlor. Nebel schob sich vor ihre Linsen, bis sie schließlich nichts mehr sah.  
  
Noch am selben Abend baumelte sie wie die anderen von der Decke, mit aufgeschlitztem Bauch und blutleerem Körper.

_o_

_Der Herr kam heim und sah,_

_Dass die Kammer offen war._

_Er sah sie dort im Blut,_

_Fluchte laut und sprach in Wut._

_o_

_Bei dir sollt's anders sein,_

_Doch nun wird dieser Raum dein Heim._

_Versperrt war das Gemach,_

_Als der Herr zur nächsten sprach:_

_o_

_Tritt ein, und sei bereit._

_Bleib hier, für alle Zeit._

_Sei frei, ich vertraue dir._

_Alles steht offen bis auf diese Tür._

_o_

Sein liebstes Spiel begann von vorn. Wer liebte es nicht zu gewinnen? Man rieb sich die Hände, freute sich und begann die nächste Runde Magier-ärgere-dich-nicht. Er war da nicht anders.

„Ich kann dir helfen, dich zu verstecken. Alles, was ich im Gegenzug dafür möchte, ist eine folgsame Frau und Haushälterin." Dolohov sprach mit Grabesstimme, die die junge Frau vor ihm in Schaudern versetzte. Oder es war Rowle, der wieder lauthals nach ihm rief.

Hannah Abbott nickte hastig. „Ich habe keine Wahl – die anderen kommen… Das kriege ich hin."

Sie besiegelten die Abmachung.

Rowle funkelte Dolohov erbost an, als dieser seine neue Eroberung betont heimlich an ihnen vorbeiführte.


End file.
